Sombras
by KundaliniLoto
Summary: Una inocente travesura la llevó a adentrarse en las fauces del leviatán. Los recuerdos escabrosos la atormentaban a cada paso, al igual que la persistente oscuridad. Tuvo que recurrir al infantilismo, para apaciguar la desesperación de la que sufría. Ejecutando arriesgadas acciones, de las que más tarde no podría retractarse. De las que ni siquiera él, podría retractarse.
_Sombras_

Nunca fui buena con las presentaciones, así que lo hago breve. Hace bastante tiempo que visito con regularidad esta página, he leído bastantes historias, por lo tanto, vi muchos estilos. Lo que encuentro fantástico de este lugar es lo poco filtrado que está el material. Todo permanece como lo quiso el autor, sin retoques, absolutamente libre. A veces con resultados, un poco escalofriantes, y otros... fascinantes.

En estos meses descubrí en fanfic a una autora llamada **BellaRukia**. Me fascinó de tal manera la forma en la que planteaba sus historias, totalmente dramáticas y violentas (si, así las siento, y me hacen babear como perro) que me inspiró a emprender esta abominación que les voy a dejar. Ella ya sabrá en detalle lo que me hacen sentir sus fics, me ocupé de decirle lo encantada y enferma que me tiene. Supongo que es más que obvio que la historia está dedicada a ella. Bella tenés el poder de borrar a una posible escritora de la faz de la tierra, ten piedad.

Esto va a ser un one-shot _byaruki_. Estoy segura que un long-fic me volvería loca, no lo terminaría nunca jeje, pero uno nunca sabe...Bueno, basta de charlas acá les dejo la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran maestro, Tite Kubo. Yo solo los tomé y los obligue a actuar como lo quiso mi retorcida mente. Juju que tirana soy.

Aclaración: Las palabras de origen japonés las decidí dejar en cursiva, al igual que los pensamientos.

* * *

Sus pasos eran sinuosos y tímidos. Con el simple eco que producían, se podía predecir lo que tramaba.

Casi reteniendo la respiración, se deslizó lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Las tenues luces de los elegantes faroles del jardín, se escabullían entre las hendiduras de los _shōji_ que recorrían el extenso pasillo. Esas pequeñas columnas lumínicas que lograban ingresar, eran vorazmente devoradas por la insaciable oscuridad que residía allí, esfumándose sin dejar rastro alguno, solo a sus compañeras. Testigos, y a su vez, víctimas, de ese inevitable final.

Rukia se sentía extrañamente atraída por las sombras. Poseían un magnetismo enigmático que la arrastraba hacia ellas constantemente. Era una sensación indescifrable, al igual que lo es la persistente presencia de algo que ya desapareció, pero que simplemente sigue aferrado al mundo. La ausencia del mismo es lo único que comprueba su existencia, ni siquiera los sentidos lo pueden percibir vagamente. Aunque haya sido devorado por el tiempo o por el mismísimo vacío, persiste allí, tal vez, como un recuerdo.

La línea de sus pensamientos se detuvo repentinamente. El _fusuma_ estaba ante ella. Con sólo extender los dedos y rozar ese fino papel, podía afirmar su tangibilidad. No era uno más de sus tortuosos sueños. Detrás de esas paredes semitransparentes se encontraba su perdición, la entrada a un infierno del que no hay retorno, el cual le entregaba la posibilidad de huir, pero que a escondidas, enviaba sus demonios a encadenarla. La idea de poder elegir, sabiendo de antemano, que su destino ya estaba escrito, la seducía a sobremanera. Vivir a su merced, sin importar que sea en las penumbras. Las Moiras lo habían deseado así, nada cambiaría aquel fino hilo de su existir que la aferraba perniciosamente a un destino ineludible.

Con sutileza colocó sus manos en el _fusuma_ y lo arrastró cuidadosamente para poder ingresar. Todo se mantenía en una pulcritud irreal. Una atmósfera de calma y pacifismo gobernaba la habitación. La indómita fragancia de aquel hombre acaparó sus sentidos, haciendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se sintiera acariciada.

Aún a oscuras podía divisar el _makura_ al que inmemorables veces se había enfrentado. Una serie de preguntas monótonas y frías, respuestas superfluas e igualmente vacías, aunque, si eran escuchadas con detenimiento, se podía percibir el remordimiento que habitaba en ellas. Fue una etapa en la que las inquietudes y penas desbordaban, sin mencionar ese terrible hecho que la marcó por siempre. El único sostén que tuvo, padeció en sus brazos, dejándola a la intemperie. Solo le quedaron punzantes recuerdos que la desgarraban silenciosamente por dentro, y aquellas frías miradas, y despiadadas indiferencias, que no hacían más que desesperarla y desear. Desear que algún día, esas heladas miradas calidecieran, que aquellas desesperantes e imperturbables indiferencias, se quebrantaran. Era un suplicio similar a un apacible preludio que se ejecuta con una insistencia inaudible, pero existente. La melancolía que destila a través de la armonía, desencaja a su indefenso ser, como lo haría un chillido inhumano. Sin descanso se reitera una y otra vez, absorbiendo sin piedad su tambaleante determinación.

Aún recordaba la noche veraniega en la que sucedió ese trágico evento. Fue el que rompió totalmente con los esquemas de su tortura, logrando llevarla al fin, a la cima de la que se había alejado hace tiempo. De la condena más injusta nació una rebelde luz que la arrastró sin remordimientos a la superficie del pantano en el que resignada, estaba dejándose ahogar. Una luz de un color incandescente, bastante insensata e impulsiva. Ese errático muchacho de cabello anaranjado la estrelló contra la realidad obligándola a desear vivir y a seguir luchando, haciendo que el preludio de sus tristezas fuera menguando. Logró reconocer la verdadera apariencia de aquello que siempre vio ensombrecido y distorsionado, esfumando las opacas tinieblas que carcomían su ser. En aquella revolución, sus tinieblas no fueron las únicas que lograron disiparse.

Luego de la feroz batalla que se perpetró en honor a su propia vida, cuando el firmamento se teñía de rosados y naranjas, y el destrozado suelo impregnado de sangre comenzaba a ser ocultado por el polvo, le fue revelado un secreto con un dejo agridulce. Las piezas encajaron correctamente, llevándola a comprender el porqué de esos injustificables alejamientos. Las palabras de total arrepentimiento que emitieron aquellos labios, que tantas veces, había visto contraerse en una mueca de decepción, dieron vuelco a su vida. Al fin, él se atrevía a mirarla sin rencores suprimidos, dejando de lado al hombre impenetrable que había sido durante tantos años. Permitiéndole formar parte de su taciturna existencia.

Rukia estaba completamente conmocionada. Al fin, era capaz de alcanzar libremente lo que siempre anheló a escondidas, con temor a ser descubierta. La turbación que le generó esta disyuntiva, acabó derivando en algo totalmente incorrecto, un incorregible amor.

Lamentablemente para desgracia de Rukia, ese sentimiento que había comenzado a crecer inocentemente en su interior, no disminuyó en absoluto. Se convertía en algo cada vez más desaforado e irrefrenable. No podía detenerlo por más que intentara quitarlo de sus pensamientos.

Pero peor, fue su posición, cuando comenzó a percatarse de los pequeños cambios que se generaban en el vínculo con su hermano.

A partir del momento en el que se sinceró, Byakuya parecía más interesado en restablecer los lazos deteriorados. Simples gestos, como las tardes que tomaban té en los jardines, acompañadas de escuetas pero gustosas charlas, disminuyeron lentamente las barreras construidas. Ella sólo se reducía a observar con apasionado detenimiento cada gesto, mirada, o matiz en sus expresiones. Con el tiempo logró dilucidar el significado que residía tras sus silencios y el porqué de las sombras que se generaban en su mirada. Estaba completamente ensimismada en aquel extraño e incesante interés, que no descendía, solo se acrecentaba trás el paso de los días, llegando al punto, de atreverse a ejecutar indecorosas acciones. Acciones que no poseían un sentido claro.

Dejarse descubrir en los momentos que lo observaba profundamente, era una de sus favoritas. Adoraba ese preciso momento en el que captaba su atención, la hacía sentirse poderosa. Byakuya había demostrado no ser inmune a una mirada persistente, por mero instinto le era inevitable no voltear, y más aún, si esa mirada era tan penetrante.

Los cortos lapsos que duraban los enfrentamientos, eran apasionantes. Cada vez que Rukia lograba producirlos, los ojos de él se contraían en un gesto inquisitivo, reflejando desconcierto. La observaba esperando algo, quizás una pregunta o tan solo un leve movimiento que diera pie a una respuesta, pero no recibía nada de su parte. Solo una mirada desafiante, y provocativa, que no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento de la afrenta. Sus ojos se clavaban en los de él como si lo estuviesen escarbando profundamente, parecían convencidos de la existencia de una faceta oculta, que mantenía encerrado al frágil hombre que era en realidad.

La situación concluía en un simple desvío de mirada, unos ojos entornados y el sonido que producen los pasos de alguien que se aleja. Así, Rukia repetía su adictivo juego, una y otra vez, sin detenerse a analizar si sus imprudentes actos levantarían alguna sospecha. Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y no le importaba en absoluto. Esa era la única manera en la que podía satisfacer sus deseos irrealizables. Había caído a los pies de ese duro aristócrata, pues le fue inevitable.

El capitán de la sexta división había sido injustamente bendecido con una irremediable belleza. Pálido y afilado rostro; deliciosos labios que incesantemente permanecen en un estado imperturbable; ojos de un gris extremadamente sugerente, y cabello de abismal oscuridad. La elegancia y sobriedad de este hombre volvía a Rukia fuera de sí. Hasta un leve roce de sus brazos, producía que su cuerpo explotara en deseo, incentivándola a ejecutar un juego más arriesgado.

Con movimientos felinos comenzó a desplazarse hacia la profundidad de la habitación, disfrutando la sensación del contacto de sus pies desnudos con el cálido _tatami_. Regocijándose en la sensación, de estar profanando un templo divino en el cual solo se le permitía el paso a los dioses. Acarició con cariño los pocos muebles que adornaban la habitación, y observó con deseo aquellos que sabía que ocultaban secretos. Una voz interna le gritaba con desesperación que se fuera, que era prácticamente un suicidio estar allí. Esta vez la desobedeció. Nada la detendría.

Posó su vista en un pequeño armario. Allí era donde él lo guardaba. Las veces que pasaba durante las noches a despedir a su hermano, había observado cómo las puertas permanecían abiertas, dando a entrever la fina tela del _haori_. En todos los años que compartieron, siempre notó su escaso apego a los uniformes. Así como los recibía, también los desechaba sin ningún titubeo. Mientras él los arrojaba como si fueran insignificantes retazos de tela, Rukia observaba a la distancia. Se retorcía en la desesperación, contemplando, como sagradas reliquias, eran cruelmente abandonadas por su insensible hermano.

Si tan poco afecto poseía hacia sus _haoris_ , no le molestaría que alguien tome uno.

Ese día Byakuya había emprendido un viaje para asistir a la reunión de clanes que se organizaba anualmente, por lo tanto, no tendría la necesidad de portar su uniforme de capitán. Estaba segura de que había seleccionado uno de sus _kimonos_ , de precios exorbitantes, como habituaba a hacer para dichos eventos.

Su delito estaba consumándose con excelente precisión. Estaba todo previsto y fríamente calculado. Nada sabotearía su planificado crimen. El sueño de poseer algo de "su bello _nii-sama_ " la hacía completamente infalible.

Cuando las puertas del armario estuvieron abiertas, contempló su interior azorada, y satisfecha consigo misma. Estaba allí, como lo supuso. Extrajo el magnífico atuendo con sumo cuidado, extendiéndolo para tener un mayor acceso. Abordada por la emoción, sumergió su rostro en los pliegues, y olfateó con cariño esa fragancia tan característica del noble. La irresistible morbosidad que le generaba sostener algo de él, la mantuvo adormecida por varios minutos. Imaginando, que debajo de esas telas había piel, y que aquella piel, le pertenecía en su plenitud. El suave crujido producido por los bordes del _tatami,_ la quitó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones. Notó una persistente presencia a sus espaldas. Un fuerte _reiatsu_ se desplegó y una gris mirada la apuñaló en su totalidad. Dio un respingo y jadeó levemente al notar quien era esa persona parada frente a sus ojos. El mismísimo capitán de la sexta división estaba a solo metros de la intrusa. Atrapada en pleno acto. _"¿Qué hace aquí?"_

Llevaba sólo el _kimono_ de _shinigami_ , los _kenseikan_ brillaban en su ausencia, dejando su largo cabello desparramarse por los anchos hombros. La escasa luz que lograba atravesar el umbral resaltaba su silueta, generando un clima aún más extraño.

Las manos de Rukia estrujaron con fuerza el _haori_. Temía que en cualquier momento el corazón le saliera disparado por la boca. Más catastrófica fue la situación cuando la profunda y calma voz de Byakuya, irrumpió en el incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Rukia?

Tragó duro, su rostro ardía y la fría transpiración que comenzó a escurrir por su cuello no la ayudó en nada. _"Maldición, ¿Qué excusa invento ahora? No puedo decirle que estaba apropiándome de su haori. Me mataría en el acto."._

—Nii-sama y-o sólo estaba dirigiéndome a los jardines centrales, hasta que me extravié por la falta de luz, terminando sin notarlo en su habitación—. Estaba perdida, no había ni una escapatoria, la mirada intimidante que le profirió agregó más tensión al ambiente, que ya de por sí era sofocante.

—No lo comprendo. Pensé que conocías cada rincón como la palma de tu mano, Rukia. A tal punto, que podrías recorrer la mansión con los ojos cerrados—. avanzando unos pasos para adentrarse en la habitación, agregó con voz pausada—. Sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que acabaste en mi habitación, si la zona que conduce a los jardines centrales, se encuentra en el otro extremo de la mansión?

La pregunta fue derramada letalmente. Su rictus sereno profirió un plus a esas cuchillas que salieron de su boca, provocando que Rukia se sintiera aún más aprisionada.

Fue algo totalmente imprevisto el verlo allí, no le había dado tiempo siquiera de poder pensar con claridad. Había cometido un error incorregible en su intento de mentir, olvidando un detalle tan obvio. Su hermano no era un hombre distraído, claramente había notado ese desliz en su mentira. Pero lo que no lograba procesar, era por qué se encontraba a solo dos metros de ella. Por qué estaba en una habitación de la que se había asegurado su ausencia.

Por más que diera vueltas a la situación no lograba atar los cabos sueltos _"¿Porque seguirá aquí?"_ se preguntó _"Hace una semana me avisó de su viaje. ¿Cómo es que…_ ".

En ese momento, se percató de la confusa mirada de Byakuya, estaba fija en el uniforme de capitán, el cual, estaba siendo estrujado por sus pequeñas manos de intrusa. Él fruncía el ceño sin ningún disimulo, y palabras que parecían querer escapar de sus labios, fueron milagrosamente retenidas. Algún ente extra terrenal, tal vez, es lo que llegó a deducir Rukia, se apiadó de ella y evitó que formulara una pregunta que solo serviría para tensionar aún más la escena.

Irrumpió el silencio eligiendo cuidadosamente su tono de voz, no deseaba que suene desesperado, o peor aún, como una niña inmadura que fue descubierta en medio de sus travesuras.

—Disculpe mi insolencia _nii-sama_ , fue una distracción. Estaba tan ensimismada en algunos conflictos del escuadrón, que terminé totalmente desorientada. Me retiraré de inmediato a mi habitación, no volverá a suceder—profirió con seguridad en su voz. Haciendo fuero de su valentía, se levantó dejando caer el uniforme, e hizo una modesta reverencia—. Que tenga buenas noches _nii-sama_.

Ya sin nada más que agregar avanzó hacia el _fusuma_ abierto, pero la imponente figura de su hermano le impidió la salida. Su rostro se elevó temeroso, hasta que conectó sus orbes violáceos con los témpanos invernales de él. Algo había en ese bello gris. Reproche, quizás, ya estaba familiarizada con esa sólida expresión, producto de tan habitual sentimiento. Pero, esta vez, estaba completamente segura de que no se reducía a ese simple sentimiento, fluctuaba en algo más profundo. Una voz en su interior le susurró que ya lo había contemplado antes, en aquellas tardes en las que ella jugueteaba sin reflexionar sobre las consecuencias. Pensó entonces, en las miradas que él profería segundos después de atraparla en medio de sus atrevimientos. Ahora que lo contemplaba con tanta cercanía, estuvo indudablemente segura. Nunca fue desaprobación. _"Es súplica, Rukia"._ Intervino suavemente la voz que se había alzado hace unos momentos en su interior _. "No"_ negó con vehemencia _"Es desaprobación, no puede ser otra cosa. No voy a hacerme falsas esperanzas"_.

—Rukia, ¿No piensas responderme con sinceridad?—soltó Byakuya de repente, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella—. Recuerdo haber mencionado que no estaría por unos días, ¿Cuál es la razón que te llevó a entrar a mi cuarto a sabiendas de mi ausencia?

Deseaba respuestas claras, lamentablemente ella era un mar de confusión en esos momentos, repleta de preguntas carentes de soluciones. Las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta. Se sentía devorada por la hechizante mirada de su hermano, la cual, parecía estar a la expectativa de un nuevo error en alguna de sus improvisadas mentiras.

" _Puedo salir con mi jumpo"_ pensó al observar su excesiva cercanía _"Si... es la única forma... ¡Basta Rukia! Huidas infantiles no te llevaran a ningún lado, solo debo decirle la verdad."_

—Estaba buscando algo que extravié—Se sintió una tremenda idiota. Claramente lo que había extraviado era su juicio. Incapaz de soltar la cruda verdad lo único que logró, fue formular una mentira más torpe que la anterior—. Digo…me refiero a que..yo—Sus palabras comenzaron a enredarse nuevamente obligándola a agachar la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Está bien, ve a tu cuarto—exclamó Byakuya suspirando. Desvió su vista al armario que permanecía abierto, y prosiguió—. Hoy les señalé a los empleados que te avisaran sobre la cancelación, al parecer no lo hicieron. Disculpa mi descortesía, debí habértelo hecho saber en persona.

Rukia no comprendía en nada la situación. La única descortés había sido ella, al entrar en un lugar donde no debía, con el deshonroso fin de hurtar.

—Pero…—continuó, al percatarse de la perplejidad de ella—. La próxima vez que desees venir a mi habitación, ten presente que debes avisarme. No es correcto que entres a escondidas en medio de la madrugada, no es adecuado para una dama respetable.

Rukia asintió con fuerza despeinándose. Susurro un suave "Si, _nii-sama_. Lo prometo" para así, luego de una leve reverencia, salir con paso presuroso.

Mientras avanzaba por los angostos pasillos, una ostensible sonrisa nació en su fino rostro. Al igual que lo hizo la ilusión en su alma. Aunque sus manos estuviesen vacías, se había marchado de esa habitación con algo más sugerente. El permiso para volver.

Él solo volteo y la observó alejarse, deseando algo que él mismo renegaba interiormente. Algo que lo hacía sentir sucio y nuevamente vulnerable. Guardó su vestimenta en el armario que continuaba abierto, cerrando las puertas con pesadumbre. Se preguntó, si esa era la primera vez en la que ella ingresaba a hurtadillas durante sus ausencias. Tal vez era una más de tantas.

En ese momento en el que observaba el _fusuma,_ que permanecía abierto, deseó que irrumpiera nuevamente en la madrugada. Con total consciencia de que él estaría allí, esperándola. Deseó que profane y corrompa su imperturbable ser, obligándolo a desobedecer sus propios dictámenes carentes de convicción. Deseó tener la oportunidad de tomarla desprevenida, como ella acostumbraba a hacer durante las tardes de té. Deseó tener el poder de contemplarla, sin tener la necesidad de estar atado al espacio, o al tiempo. Poder tener a su alcance cada centímetro de su nívea piel, escuchar aquellas palabras inentendibles de las cuales estaba seguro de ser el culpable; poder rozarla sin pudor y observarla, sin barreras éticas de por medio. Lograr atravesar sin miedos aquellos ojos que lo perturbaban y perseguían constantemente. Abismales ojos que lo hacían necesitar con desesperación, un consuelo, del que pensaba haber estado desprendido hace décadas.

Allí mismo las sombras prosiguieron con su morbosa danza, devorando sin miramientos los indefensos rastros de luz. Las finas notas de una sinfonía acompañaban esa cruel armonía, que no cesó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la luz desapareció y las tiranas sombras lograron prevalecer. Los maquiavélicos acordes invitaron cortésmente a esas dos almas que acababan de reunirse, a una diabólica danza entre las tinieblas, de la cual no existía un retorno. En donde las leyes y la ética no eran más que insignificantes columnas de luz, consecuentemente exterminadas por la oscuridad, enviada a despojarlas de sus innecesarios significados.

Escalofriantes risas sonaban detrás de la pieza. Las Moiras reían grotescamente mientras sus finos y rasposos dedos enredaban los delgados hilos de su existir. Caóticos e inmodificables destinos.

* * *

 _Nota de autor_ _:_ Acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas. Para una persona que comienza en este ámbito son sumamente necesarias, así que, si ven errores de ortografía o de cohesión por favor déjenlo señalado en un review o por mensaje privado, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Les agradezco profundamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic, de verdad, los lectores son esenciales cuando uno decide crear algo, sin ellos, lo escrito no significa nada. Terminan siendo solo palabras, que acaban perdiéndose. Si nadie las lee, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de trascender las ideas al papel?

Saludos y abrazos, hasta la próxima.

 _Kundalini._


End file.
